Wishes
by storyteller1425
Summary: Of all the people who have come and gone in his life, Mako has been his one constant. Bolin-centric.


**note: I actually really like this fic because I just love Mako and Bolin's relationship so much and the idea that Bolin looks up to and reveres Mako is just the sweetest thing. Gah, I love these brothers to pieces, especially my baby Bo.**

**Also, this fic is in reverse chronological order, meaning it starts from the end. You'll see what I mean.**

**My Tumblr URL is _shirleythisgetsold_ so feel free to follow me if you'd like! ^^**

**Disclaimer: All Legend of Korra characters belong to Bryke.**

_"I don't want you to go."_

* * *

_fin_.

The sun shines brilliantly in the clear blue sky. Not a cloud is in sight.

It is truly a beautiful day.

And yet for the group of people gathered in a cemetery, the day is nothing but tragic as they mourn the death of a loved one.

Mako's casket is lowered into the ground, and the only sound heard is Korra's quiet weeping. Bolin watches his sister-in-law unravel at the loss of her husband and feels his own tears threaten to surface. But he remains strong for Korra and his family and especially for Mako, just as he promised all those years ago.

Korra and Mako's children gather around her, comforting their mother as their father is buried. A couple of her grandchildren, still too young to understand their family's sorrow, cling to her legs.

At last, the burial finishes and the guests slowly disperse. Eventually, even Korra makes her way home, the day's event taking a toll on her aging body. Only Bolin stays, for he has told his family to leave as well.

With it being just him and Mako, Bolin finally lets his stoic mask fall. The tears begin as silent tracks down his cheeks, until a sob bubbles from his lips. Sobs wrack his body and the only thought running through his mind is _he's gone_.

Mako, the one person who has always been there for him, is gone.

Bolin sinks to his knees, pressing the heels of his hands to his eyes as his body trembles. Mako has always been the one constant in his life, and his absence has left an aching hole of emptiness where Bolin's heart once was.

All he wishes is to see his brother again, if not for only a moment. He wishes for Mako to be there and comfort him just as he always had in the past.

But this wish will never come true again.

* * *

_milieu._

He should have known it was a bad idea. Mako had warned him not to get tangled with the Triple Threat Triad again. Now he finds himself kidnapped by the Equalists, held captive in a truck, hands tied and gagged. He doesn't know where they're taking him, but he knows it can't be good.

The truck lurches to a stop. The back doors open and he is half-dragged, half-pushed out of the vehicle. It is all he can do not to stumble, despite the tight grip the Equalists have on him. They lead him to a presumably abandoned factory, but he can already tell there are plenty of people inside.

Cold winter is replaced by an almost suffocating warmth as they enter the factory through a back door. Bolin acknowledges Shady Shin for the first time since the kidnapping and finds the other man wearing a stricken expression, as if dreading what is to come.

Finally, they enter a small room already occupied by other captives and Equalists. Bolin recognizes Lightning Bolt Zolt, leader of the Triple Threats, among the captives. He and Shady Shin are shoved to the ground beside the others, and for the first time that night, Bolin feels a shot of fear shudder through his body.

For whatever reason they are here, it cannot be good.

Muffled cheering suddenly emanates from the other side of one of the walls. Then a deep voice replaces the cheering, but he can't make out what exactly the voice is saying. The Equalists, however, appear to know what is happening on the other side because they grab each of the hostages, forcing them towards the wall where the voice is coming from. One of the Equalists opens a door that Bolin had not noticed in the dim lighting. Bright light streams into the room, causing him to squint.

The voice is now very much loud and clear, and Bolin realizes that it belongs to the leader of the Equalists, Amon.

"…have granted me a power that will make equality a reality," he hears Amon say. "The power to take a person's bending away. Permanently."

Bolin's eyes widen as the crowd gives a collective gasp.

_That's impossible_, he thinks desperately. _He can't take someone's bending away like that. He's a non-bender. Only Avatar Aang has ever done that_.

He is so immersed in his thoughts—or perhaps it is just his fear—that he doesn't realize the Equalists are leading him closer to the stage. It is only until he almost trips on the steps that he notices Lightning Bolt Zolt is fighting Amon.

Then Amon's thumb is on Zolt's forehead and it is over. They all watch as the now-non-bender futilely tries to firebend.

Terror turns Bolin's blood ice-cold. It's true. Amon can take people's bending away; he's just witnessed it.

Shady Shin is next and the fright in his expression is enough to make Bolin close his eyes and look away. One by one, each of the hostages share the same fate as Lightning Bolt Zolt and Shady Shin. Each time, Bolin scans the crowd in hopes of seeing Mako, coming to save him, just as he always has.

And when he can't find Mako, he wishes and wishes and wishes that he will the next time because by now he is scared and he needs to know he will be okay.

Finally, an Equalist undoes the ropes around his wrist and he is free, only for another Equalist to push him onto the stage, where Amon has just finished taking away the last hostage's bending. Now, Amon's attention is focused on him.

Bolin presses his fingertips together in a nervous gesture and says shakily, "Uh, hello, Amon, sir. I think there's been a big misunderstanding."

He is shaking now and as Amon moves towards him, he takes a step back.

_I wish Mako was here._

And then, chaos.

Bolin ducks for cover just as an explosion sounds from his left. Steam pours into the large room and the crowd disperses into commotion.

Everything is shrouded in a hazy cloud. He looks around the room, slowly backing up and thinking of ways to escape, when a hand suddenly seizes the back of his shirt.

Just as Bolin is about to attack the Equalist behind him, the grip on his shirt is gone. He turns around to find himself facing Mako.

And any fears, any worries he has disappear into utter relief.

"Bolin, you all right?" asks Mako.

"Yes!" he replies, extending his arms for a hug. "Mako! I love you!"

And though he merely says that out of relief, he truly means it. He doesn't care what happens next because Mako is there to help him now.

He is safe.

* * *

_début_.

_Run and don't look back. Run and don't look back_.

Bolin huffs and clutches the stitch in his side. It doesn't help that his stomach is empty, but he keeps running anyway, letting Mako's words guide him.

_Run and don't look back._

Behind him, he hears the angry shouts of the older boys, their feet loudly crunching the thawing snow. Soon, they will catch up to him and he will suffer their blows, both mentally and physically. But until then, he will run.

_Run and don't look back._

When he was about five years old, Mako had taught him how to defend himself in case he found himself in a situation such as this one.

_"Run and don't look back."_ Mako had said.

_"Find the nearest alley and hide. I'll come find you. Just stay strong."_

And so he follows this advice, running as fast as his skinny legs can take him. He turns the corner and finds an alley just behind a hat shop. It's dark and dirty, but it's the perfect hiding spot. Quickly, he huddles behind a dumpster, curling himself in a ball so that he is as small as possible.

In the distance, there are shouts of frustration and he hears a "We'll find you, orphan scum!" before all is silent again.

Exhaustion finally finds its way into his body, his eyelids too heavy to lift. He buries his head into his curled-up knees. Hot tears slide down his cheeks, but he makes no move to wipe them away. He is tired and hungry and all he wants to do is sleep.

"I wish Mako was here," he whispers to himself.

But he knows better than to wish such a thing. Mako is busy working, working to provide for both of them. And what does he do to repay Mako? He gets himself into trouble with some of the local kids.

"Stupid," whispers Bolin, clutching his knees even closer to his chest.

_Why did I steal their food? They're so much bigger than me. But the food looked so good and it was just sitting on the ledge like that. No. Mako is gonna be mad._

His exhaustion becomes too much and he falls asleep, hoping his brother will find him soon.

_I wish Mako was here_.

* * *

Bolin is awaken by someone shaking his shoulder. He bolts upright, banging his knees against metal. He groans in pain.

"Easy there, Bo," a voice says. "You're still behind that dumpster."

He is suddenly wide awake as he recognizes the voice. "Mako!"

Mako quirks a smile. "Hey. Took me forever to find you, but I did. Let's go home now."

"Home" being a loose term since Mako had told him the day before that they wouldn't be staying at the nice lady's home for much longer.

The two brothers walk down the mostly empty street, Bolin staying close to Mako in case they run into those boys from earlier. Mako nudges his shoulder and sticks a steamed bun in front of his face.

"Here, something to warm you up."

Bolin's face lights up and he eagerly grabs the bun, stuffing his mouth with it. He sighs as he feels the warmth of the bun fill his stomach.

"Thanks, Mako," he says, grinning up at his brother through a full mouth.

Mako smiles and ruffles up Bolin's hair.

Just a few hours ago, he was tired, miserable, and hungry. Now, he's still a bit tired and hungry but at least he isn't miserable anymore. Mako found him.

He's glad he has Mako. Since their parents aren't here anymore, Mako is the only person he can count on. Mako is there for him no matter what.

And he hope this never changes.

* * *

_"Don't worry, Bo. I'll always be there for you."_


End file.
